1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coolers. More specifically, the invention is a collapsible cooler for perishable foods or freshly killed game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous collapsible coolers have been devised for retaining the freshness of game, produce, and the like. As further described below, conventional collapsible coolers for use in the hunter""s field have yet to provide the simplicity and ease of use according to the instant invention. Most of the conventional coolers include roller features or the requirement of complex tether connections and/or compartments as rigid structures which are difficult to use as portable devices in the field. Some of the conventional coolers suffering these particular problems are those issued to Blalock, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,766), Rhaney et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,438) and Peters (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,656 and 5,423,195).
Other collapsible cooler features have been directed to general heat insulative features such as those widely used in the pizza delivery industry and/or for fruit ripening. These conventional features are described in the U.S. Patents issued to Skamser (U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,233) and Wade (U.S. Pat. No. 4,77,524), respectively. Other U.S. and Foreign Patents which describe food preserving collapsible coolers are those respectively issued and granted to Jacober (U.S. Pat. No. 5,09,526), Book (U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,376 and CA 2077972), Shikler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,690), Ericson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,228) Becker et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,268) and Ohlsson (GB 2 175 383 A). These particular coolers are described having special handle features with multiple compartments and/or the utilization of motorized parts such as fans, respectively. They are primarily used for transport in automobiles and the like, and are not directed to applications involving the hunting and/or harvesting of game.
U.S. Patents which are application specific to game hunting and the like are those issued to Weiss et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,651), Anderson is (U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,188), Hallete et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,823), Garside (U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,124), Calandra (U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,698 B1) and Gallo (U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,992) Of particular note are the U.S. Patents issued to Weiss et al. and Anderson. Weiss et al. describes a flexible game bag of rectangular construction and having a drain conduit mechanically secured thereto. According to Anderson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,188), this device is described as a game receptacle, including an outer water-pervious burlack sack having a plurality of apertures for water drainage and a shoulder strap which covers the opening of the sack.
U.S. Patents issued to Hallet et al., Garside and Calandra are directed to dragging tarps for covering deer prior to subsequent transport. U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,992 issued to Gallo discloses a portable animal storage unit adapted to an auxiliary refrigeration unit. The unit is adapted for use in storing, transporting and preserving game animals. The unit is eight feet tall, three feet wide and two feet deep. At least one of the panels is provided with a reclosable opening for accessing an internal cavity of the enclosure in order to place a harvested animal within the enclosure and to remove the animal therefrom. Various handles are provided externally of the enclosure for carrying. A fine screen mesh is used to form part of the enclosure for ventilation.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a collapsible cooler for game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The collapsible cooler according to the invention is configured to hold perishable foods, such as freshly killed big game or the like on ice while in the field. The cooler is formed of an outer layer and an inner layer of waterproof nylon fabric with an intermediate layer of heat resistant insulation. In a closed configuration, the cooler is secured and drawn together via a set or mating series of hook and loop fasteners to form an aperture for exposing the neck and head portion of captured game. In this configuration, a carcass of the captured game is kept cool and fresh from a surrounding stream of cold air. A natural drain is formed at the base of the cooler to allow for natural flow of fluid from the cooler to a surrounding area. Auxiliary straps are also used to provide additional security for the captured game.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a collapsible cooler for retaining the freshness and prevent spoilage of captured big game.
It is another object of the invention to provide a collapsible cooler for big game which is light weight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a collapsible cooler for big game having a natural drain.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible cooler for big game having releasible fasteners.
Further still, it is an object of the invention to provide a collapsible cooler for big game which is waterproof.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.